Identity verification is necessary to ensure that an individual is who he or she purports to be. In financial industries, identity verification is often required by “know your customer” (KYC) or “customer identification program” (CIP) regulations. KYC and CIP programs are implemented to prevent identity theft, financial fraud, money laundering and terrorist financing. Furthermore, identity verification is used to perform many different functions in normal daily activities, such as making credit or debit card purchases, using an ATM, online shopping, purchasing a plane ticket, contacting customer service, etc. The constant need to verify one's identity, however, may become tedious for the user over time. Therefore, it would desirable to have systems and methods for automatically performing identity verification of a user by utilizing identity verifying information contained on a user device.